


Been a Long Time Since Before I've Been Touched

by nicalyse



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Virginity Kink, Virginity Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicalyse/pseuds/nicalyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis nuzzles up under Nick's jaw, pressing a kiss there, trailing his lips up to brush over Nick's earlobe. "Tonight?" he whispers, so soft.</p>
<p>Nick sinks his fingers into the hair at the back of Louis' head, scritching his fingers against Louis' scalp. He hums, brushing a kiss to Louis' temple. "All right." He knows that Louis is talking about the thing that they do now and again, not a game but not something they've given proper name to either. He always says yes when Louis asks; he loves it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been a Long Time Since Before I've Been Touched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/gifts).



> Written for sunsetmog because she has the best ideas. She was also kind enough to Britpick this for me; anything that remains is down to me.
> 
> Virginity kink means different things to different people. In this story, it is a roleplay scenario rather than an actual loss of virginity.

Louis comes into the flat like a whirlwind, dragging chaos with him in the form of frigid night air, bags of takeaway and wine, and a squeaky toy for Pig that sets her off, turning circles and barking and squeaking the toy like mad when Louis finally lets her have it. He laughs, watching her run down the hallway and disappear into the bedroom, then crosses to where Nick is leaning against the doorway, watching.

He shoves the bags into Nick's hands, pressing up onto his toes to rub his cold nose against Nick's before kissing him lightly. "Hey."

Nick kisses him again, matching Louis' softness. "Hello."

"I'm starving," Louis says, rocking back on his heels. "Lunch was shit, and those meetings took forever."

"Why'd you give me the food then?"

"So you can take it to the kitchen and put it on plates instead of giving me shit about eating straight out of the containers," he answers, wandering into the living room. "What the fuck are you watching?"

Nick rolls his eyes, walking to the kitchen. It doesn't even make _sense_ , how much he loves that dickhead.

It didn't start out this way. In the beginning, it was just commiseration, Louis having shown up at Nick's door with a bottle of Belvedere and a sparkly princess birthday card in an unsealed envelope, pressing both into Nick's hand with a simple, "Hey." Inside the card, he'd scratched out _Have a most magical birthday, Princess!_ and written _welcome to the club_ in his messy scrawl. Nick had looked up from the card to see Louis halfway down the hall, peering at the photos and prints hung on the walls.

"What's this then?" Nick had asked.

Louis' eyes had been sharp when he looked back. "You've joined me as one of Harry Styles' former obsessions," he'd said.

"Harry and I are still friends."

Louis had his head tilted as he looked at the wall, and Nick had to tell himself that he didn't care what he was looking at. "Course you are" he said, not unkindly, glancing over. "But his new obsessions are in Los Angeles, and here we are."

Nick hadn't a thing to say to that. It felt like confirmation that Louis' quiet distaste for Nick did indeed have something to do with Harry, which he'd always suspected. He didn't ask, watching silently has Louis gave up his perusal and walked back to where Nick stood.

"Have you got anything to mix that with or are we having it straight?" he asked nodding at the vodka.

Nick had half a carton of cranberry juice and the very last of a bottle of tonic water in the fridge. They drank it all before switching to straight vodka, slouched on the sofa. Louis spent an age scrolling through Nick's iTunes on his laptop, listening to the first thirty seconds of dozens of songs and insulting Nick's taste with every other breath. Eventually, he settled on an old Regina Spektor album, the volume turned down low.

"Why are you here?" Nick finally asked flat-out, mostly drunk and lulled into what was perhaps a false sense of security by hours in Louis' presence without being on the receiving end of any real nastiness.

Louis chewed at the end of the straw he'd dug through half a dozen kitchen drawers to find. "Because I don't hate you any more." He shrugged. "If I ever really did. Fuck if I know."

It wasn't an explanation at all but Nick's vodka-soaked brain had accepted it as one.

Things between them had escalated rapidly from there, surprising no one more than the two of them, and now, months and months later, here they are. Nick is in love with a dickhead, and Louis loves him back, and they eat takeaway on the sofa and bicker about what to watch on the telly regularly, including tonight. It's the last thing he would've expected, but Nick has never _been_ with someone the way he's with Louis, all in and not looking back.

They cozy up on the sofa when they've finished eating, Louis sneaking his still-cold fingers up under Nick's jumper to trail across his belly just above the waistband of his joggers. He nuzzles up under Nick's jaw, pressing a kiss there, trailing his lips up to brush over Nick's earlobe. "Tonight?" he whispers, so soft.

Nick sinks his fingers into the hair at the back of Louis' head, scritching his fingers against Louis' scalp. He hums, brushing a kiss to Louis' temple. "All right." He knows that Louis is talking about the thing that they do now and again, not a game but not something they've given proper name to either. He always says yes when Louis asks; he loves it, too.

Louis gets up to flick off the overhead light and retrieve the blanket from the armchair opposite them, his smile almost bashful when he settles back in beside Nick and drapes it over both of them. "Let's watch a film.”

"Sure," Nick agrees. He flicks through the channels until he finds something, then pulls the blanket up over his arms, sinking back into the corner of the sofa a bit so Louis can lean into him.

It's ten minutes of watching Channing Tatum talk to a little girl - his movie daughter, maybe? Nick isn't really paying attention - before Louis sneaks his hand into Nick's. He feels even smaller when he's tentative like this, and Nick has to work to hide his smile as traces his thumb lightly over the inside of Louis' wrist.

Louis relaxes into him slowly. Nick half-watches the action unfolding on the screen, more of his attention on Louis as his breathing slows, then quickens slightly. He shifts his weight, tipping his head up to press a soft kiss under Nick's jaw. "Nick," he whispers.

"Hmm?"

He brings his free hand up to curve around Nick's jaw, tilting his head down so Louis can kiss him.

It's a little like being back in sixth form; holding hands under a blanket on the sofa, a film playing on the telly that no one was ever going to watch. It's mostly dark, the flickering light of the telly and the warm glow of a lamp washing over them as Louis presses his mouth to Nick's, just a soft, warm slide of their lips together, almost tentative. They both know where this is leading, but they don't kiss like it. There's no urgency, and it's ages of easy, nearly chaste kisses before Louis sighs against Nick's mouth, his fingers brushing over Nick's ear as he presses in closer.

Louis whines, high and quiet in the back of his throat, when Nick touches his tongue to Louis', his fingers clutching at Nick's shoulders. Nick wraps an arm around his waist and bears him down, pressing him into the cushions and catching the half-startled sound he makes against his lips. They snog slowly, Louis' hands caught up in Nick's hair, everything syrupy slow and nearly as sweet.

It's different from how they usually are, particularly Louis, and the first few times had been a bit odd for Nick. Louis, loud and demanding and confident usually, being so soft and unsure and nearly submissive. It makes something fierce and protective roar up in Nick's chest, and he wants nothing more than to keep Louis safe and close, to treat him gently.

Louis' hips arch up off the sofa, seeking friction, and Nick has to hide his smirk against his neck, flicking just the tip of his tongue against Louis' adam's apple. "God, Nick." Nick hums, dropping little kisses along his jaw. "I. I want--"

"What, love?" Nick prompts when Louis cuts himself off

Louis tugs Nick down by the back of his neck, until his lips are pressed warm to Nick's ear. "Will you touch me?"

And fuck but it gets Nick every time. He's heard all manner of filth from Louis, but this. This makes him crazy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Louis breathes. "Yes. Nick, please."

Nick resettles his weight, stretching out on his side against the back of the sofa, the blanket rucked up between them until Nick tugs it out and tosses it down by their feet. Louis makes a cut-off noise when Nick's hand slips up beneath his hoodie and and t-shirt to touch skin, tipping toward Nick and pressing their lips together in an uncoordinated kiss when Nick very carefully strokes his thumb over Louis' nipple.

"Not what I meant," Louis finally mumbles, though the way he's practically writhing, pressing up into Nick's hands, render it thoroughly unconvincing.

Nick kisses his smile into Louis' skin, nosing past the neck of his hoodie to nip at his collarbone. "What did you mean then?" he asks even as he skims his hand down, fingertips brushing past Louis' navel, just teasing at the waistband of his joggers.

Louis huffs a breath, eyes blazing and cheeks pink, tilting up into the pressure of Nick's hand. "Nick."

Nick loves how Louis sounds when he begs, breathless and strained with an underlying defiance that never goes away entirely, but begging isn't a part of this. Now isn't the time to tease. This is about going slowly, taking the time and being gentle with it. He slips his hand inside of Louis' joggers, but not into his pants, seeking out the shape of him through the fabric. He's hard already, hot and straining at the front of his pants, hips twitching when Nick begins to trace his fingers over the length of his cock. Louis makes a rough sound when Nick flattens his palm to rub a circle over his cock, tilting his head to seek out Nick's mouth, kissing him desperately.

Nick keeps his movements slow, steady pressure against Louis' cock, and Louis keeps kissing him, deep and sloppy with distraction. He whines when Nick curves his fingers around the head of his cock, hips bucking and teeth scraping rough against Nick's lip. It's a lot at once, Louis beginning to come apart in his hands, and Nick can't help how his hips rock forward, pressing himself against Louis' hip, can't help the way that he groans at the friction.

"Fuck," Louis gasps, rolling toward him, pressing Nick's hand tighter against himself with the movement. " _Fuck_ , god, Nick." He ruts forward again, close enough that there's nothing but Nick's hand between them, still pressed inside Louis' joggers, the back of his knuckles catching his own dick when Louis rocks forward again. He grits out Louis' name and presses into the kiss harder, momentarily overwhelmed.

Louis pulls out of the kiss with a gasp. "Nick. Nick." He presses his forehead to Nick's and inhales a slow, shaky breath. "I want-- I think I want."

Nick stills his hand, nuzzling at Louis' cheek until he tips his head back enough that Nick can kiss his lips, just soft. "What is it, love?" He brings his free hand up to cup Louis' cheek. "What do you want?"

Louis brings his hand up to the front of Nick's jumper, curling his fingers into the knit and tugging just a little. "Will you take me to bed?" he whispers, eyelashes brushing the tops of his flushed pink cheekbones.

"Louis." Nick crooks a finger beneath his chin, urging him to look up. His eyes are shining and dark, his lips pink from kissing. "If that's what you want."

"It is. Nick, god." Louis leans in to kiss him again, whining high in the back of his throat when the shift brings Nick's hand into closer contact with Louis' dick. The kiss turns messy and desperate, their lips sliding wet and hot, and it's so good.

But he can't do what he wants here on the sofa, can't give Louis what he wants, so Nick pulls his hand out of Louis' joggers, huffing a laugh into the kiss when Louis whines about it. "C'mon then," he says, nipping a little bite to Louis' bottom lip. "Let's go to bed."

The telly is still on when they stumble up off the sofa toward the hallway, something exploding and people running about. Nick doesn't know where the remote has gone so he doesn't bother to turn it off, taking Louis' hand in his and leading the way to the bedroom wordlessly.

Louis hesitates a bit when they get to the bedroom, lingering just inside the closed door when Nick goes to flick on the lamps on the bedside tables and turn down the duvet. When he turns around, Louis is still close to the door, eyes darting between Nick and the bed and the lube and condom Nick has gotten out and put on the bedside table. "All right?" he asks, crossing to stand in front of him.

"Yeah, just." He clears his throat, looking down at the floor between them for a moment, curling his toes into the carpet. "You know I haven't done this before."

_God._ Nick swallows hard, closing the little bit of space between them, settling his hands gently on Louis' hips over his hoodie. "I know, love. And we don't have to. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"I do want to," Louis says quickly, tipping his head back to look at Nick. His eyes are still so dark, gleaming even in shadow of Nick's body. "I do. Just...a bit nervous."

Nick dips his head to kiss him, light and quick. "That's all right, too." He kisses him again, slipping one hand beneath Louis' hoodie to rest at the small of his back. His skin is warm and so soft. "We can take as much time as you need."

Louis pushes up onto his toes at that, kissing Nick more insistently, curling his fingers into the front of Nick's jumper again. Nick lets him guide the kiss, opening his mouth to the slick of Louis' tongue, pulling their bodies together. He tugs a bit at the hem of Louis' hoodie. "Can we take this off?" he asks, feathering kisses across Louis' cheekbone to his ear.

"Yeah," Louis breathes, sinking back down to flat feet. He lifts his arms so Nick can pull off the hoodie, then immediately tugs his t-shirt up and off himself. "Now you," he says, plucking at Nick's jumper with a playful grin. Nick tugs it off easily, closing his eyes when Louis leans forward to press a gentle kiss to his sternum.

"God, Louis," he breathes, his head dropping back a bit when Louis skims his lips along his collarbone. "You're so lovely."

Louis laughs, breathless. "You aren't even looking at me."

"Not just talking about how you look, pet."

Louis hums, but Nick can see the pleased quirk of his lips. "D'you..." He hesitates for a moment. "D'you think we should get on the bed?"

"If you like." Nick smooths his hands over his shoulders, down over the wings of his shoulder blades to settle at the curve of his waist. Louis arches into it, swaying forward, his own fingers clutching at Nick's biceps.

"Yeah. Let's get on the bed."

Louis tugs Nick into a kiss as soon as they're both on the bed, spread out on Nick's sheets with his head on Nick's pillow, his fingers tracing circuits over the bare skin of Nick's torso. Nick shivers into it, trailing his fingertips over Louis' abdomen. "Is it all right if I touch you?" he whispers into Louis' mouth, catching the moan that follows on his tongue.

"Yeah. Yeah, Nick, please," Louis says, hips arching up.

This time, Nick slips his fingers beneath Louis' pants, tracing his fingertips over the hard length of Louis' cock before wrapping it up in his fist. " _Jesus_ , Nick."

"What do you want?" Nick asks, tilting his head down to watch the way his hand moves through Louis' joggers. "D'you want to come like this?"

Louis' breath shudders, his fingertips digging into Nick's shoulder. "No."

"No?" Nick slows the pace of his hand, pushing up onto his elbow to look down at him. "What do you want, love?"

Louis is flushed down his chest, pink at the top of his cheeks and the tips of his ears. "Want you," he whispers.

"You've got me, Lou."

"No-- _nrgh_." Nick doesn't smirk at the sound Louis makes when he palms over the head of his cock slowly. "You know what I want."

Nick drops down to kiss him, soft. "Yeah?" He takes his hand out of Louis' pants, kissing the whine off his lips. "Shh. You want me to fuck you, yeah?"

"Yeah," Louis agrees, his eyes squeezed shut tight.

Nick kisses him again, just light brushes of his lips against Louis' until Louis is tilting up into it, silently asking for more. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He opens his eyes after a moment, looking up at Nick. "Yeah, just...be gentle?"

The fierce thing in Nick’s chest lets out a rumbling groan that Nick matches. "Oh, love. Of course." He slips down the bed a little, leaving a trail of kisses from Louis' mouth to his chest, just over where his heart beats steady.

After the first few times, Nick thought that maybe this was about Louis wanting to be treated gently and not knowing how to ask Nick for it. So he'd tried. He'd tried slowing things down, tried using soft touches and gentle hands. Louis had just gotten pricklier, more insistent, telling Nick in no uncertain terms _You aren't going to break me, Nicholas, Jesus fuck._ And then, two weeks later, he made another soft request, shy like he thought Nick might turn him down. There's something about this specifically, Louis pretending that it's his first time, that gets him off. Nick doesn't need to know why it works to want to give it to him.

Nick drops his hand to the waistband of Louis' joggers. "Can we get these off then?"

"Yeah." Louis lifts his hips and wriggles them off, leaving him naked and hard and trusting and so fucking beautiful in Nick's bed that it makes his chest ache a little. He has to kiss him before he can do anything else, hard and fierce and not a bit possessive. He's breathless when he pulls back, and he thinks Louis is a bit too, looking up at Nick with eyes that are bright and knowing. "C'mon, Nick," he breathes, shifting his hips. "Do...something."

"Bossy," he mumbles, wrinkling his nose when Louis sticks his tongue out. He retrieves the lube from the bedside table, shifting down the bed to shoulder between Louis' thighs. "Have you done this part before, pet?"

"Yeah." Louis watches with hooded eyes while Nick wets his fingers. "A few times."

Nick hums. Sometimes the answer is no and he takes things a little differently, but it doesn't really matter to Nick as long as he can give Louis what he wants. He strokes a wet finger over Louis' hole, getting him slick, getting him used to Nick being there, before he presses in. He looks up the bed when Louis makes a soft sound; he's got his hands fisted at his sides and his head tipped back against the pillows, the line of his throat long and delicate.

He mouths at the head of Louis' cock when he adds a second finger, satisfied to hear the choked little moan Louis makes, eyes flying open and hands coming down to slip into Nick's hair. "God, Nick." Even like this, Louis pulls Nick's hair, fingers going tight whenever Nick does something he likes particularly well. He moans loudly when Nick drops down to take more of Louis' cock into his mouth, pulling hard enough at Nick's hair that his scalp tingles. " _Fuck_. Fuck, Nick, I'll come."

Nick hums - and is gratified by the way Louis' gurgles at the sensation - and pulls off. "Could do," he says, crooking his fingers to stroke over Louis' prostate. Louis cries out softly, hips jerking. "'S'all right if you come like this."

"No." He whines when Nick crooks his fingers again on a drag out; he's always, always easy for being fingered. "I want you to fuck me."

"All right." Nick spills a bit more lube over his fingers, tucking a third up with the first two and slipping it in. "If you're sure, love."

Louis doesn't say anything, but the way he moans and fucks his hips down when Nick twists his knuckles over his prostate seems pretty affirmative.

Louis all but writhes while Nick finishes opening him up, hand pressed to his mouth to muffle the sounds that he's making, gorgeous little whimpers and quiet moans that Nick would quite like to catch on his tongue. Instead, he waits until he can tell that Louis is near the end of his ability to hold out, then leans down to trace the very tip of his tongue around Louis' rim, stretched pink around Nick's fingers.

Louis sobs, back arching sharply off the bed, hands flying down to clutch at Nick's hair and pull hard. "Fuck, _Nick_."

Following the tug of Louis' hands up, Nick murmurs, "Too much, love?"

"God," Louis whimpers, looking at Nick wide-eyed, his pupils huge and shining dark. "Please, I'm ready."

"Yeah?" Nick crooks his fingers, dragging them out slowly enough that Louis whines. "Yeah, all right."

Nick has been ignoring his dick since this started, but he's certainly aware of it now, hard and wet enough that he's got a damp patch on his pants when he shucks them off with his joggers.

Louis asked him once - and only once - what he got out of it, this playing pretend that they do. Nick doesn't have an answer, not really. Louis' gorgeous like this, and that would probably be enough, but there's still more to it for Nick. It just feels so _satisfying_ to be able to give Louis something he wants, to give Louis something he clearly loves so much.

Probably it's got something to do with how stupidly in love with Louis he is.

He sits back on his heels to roll on the condom and coat himself with a bit of slick. "How do you want to do this, pet?"

Louis spreads his knees, his feet pressed flat against the mattress, and says, soft, "Like this," shyness layered over his undeniable arousal. "Want you on top of me."

Nick rolls himself forward, hovering over Louis and kissing his mouth sweetly as the fierce thing in his chest tries to climbs its way out through Nick's throat. "And you're sure?" he whispers, the words nearly lost between their mouths.

"Yes." He trails his fingertips down the line of Nick's spine, featherlight. "Just...gentle?"

Nick lines himself up and starts pressing in, achingly slowly, murmuring, "Promise, I promise," against Louis' cheek.

Louis keeps his eyes locked on Nick's as Nick sinks in, though it's obvious that it's a struggle to keep his eyes open. It's not until their hips are flush, Nick all the way inside, that his eyelashes flutter down, a little crease forming between his brows when he drops his head back against the pillow. "Oh," he whispers, barely a breath.

Pressing his lips to that crease, Nick asks, "All right?"

"Yeah." Louis shifts beneath him, breath catching in chest. "Yes. Nick."

"Shh. I've got you." He draws his hips back slowly, then slides in easy, pressing his mouth to Louis' to catch the whimpers he'd wanted on his lips before. He keeps all of his movements carefully slow at the beginning, giving Louis a chance to adjust without being overwhelmed, but it's only a minute or two before Louis is raising his knees, his little feet coming to press at the back of Nick's thighs. Nick quickens his pace a bit. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He digs his heels in a bit more, and Nick takes the hint, quickening his hips and pressing a kiss to Louis' shoulder, skimming his lips down to the words inked on his bicep, the thin skin at the inside of his elbow. Louis makes a soft noise, reaching for Nick's hand, fitting his fingers into the spaces between Nick's. "O--oh. Nick."

"'s good?"

Louis moans, tilting his hips a bit, changing the angle enough that he cries out softly on the next thrust. "Yes."

"Tell me," Nick insists, panting and trying to ignore the way that his impending orgasm is tingling in the base of his spine.

Louis threads the fingers on one hand into the back of Nick's hair, tugging lightly. "It's so--ah!" He drags in a shuddering breath, a tell-tale sign that he's getting close. "You feel so-- So good. Fuck."

"You, too, love," Nick murmurs, dropping down to press a kiss to the corner of Louis' mouth.

Louis makes a little noise in the back of his throat. "I need...more?" He makes the noise again when Nick complies, going a bit harder, a bit faster. "Touch me?"

Nick darts a kiss to the apple of Louis' cheek, whispering, "You're so much, Lou," then wraps his hand around Louis' dick, precome slicking the way when he begins to stroke, gentler than usual but exactly right for this. "Gonna come?"

"Yes." Louis clutches at Nick's shoulders, blunt fingernails biting into the skin. "Yes, Nick, _fuck_." Louis comes with a sob, his eyelashes fluttering as he spills hot over Nick's hand, clenching around Nick and shuddering through it. He's gorgeous, flushed and mussed and sweaty, and after a drawn-out moment, he opens his eyes and blinks up at Nick, the barest hint of a smile tugging at one corner of his mouth.

And just like that, Nick is there, even though he hadn't been paying enough attention to realize that he was close, all of this so much about Louis. God, he loves Louis so much, would do anything for him, and Louis's going to make him come. His rhythm falters and then falls apart entirely as he thrusts into Louis a half-dozen times and comes with a guttural noise pulled from the back of his throat.

He half-collapses on top of Louis, his muscles all gone to jelly and his brain working at less than half speed. Tucking his face into the crook of Louis' neck, he mumbles, "God," and presses his lips to Louis' pulse, measuring the hummingbird flutter of it while he catches his breath. When he feels like he has some control over his limbs, he attempts to pull out, only to be stopped by Louis' knees pressing in tight at his hips.

"Wait a minute," he whispers, sliding his fingers back into Nick's hair so he can tug lightly. "Just for a minute."

"All right." He nuzzles into Louis' neck, nipping a kiss into the point of his jaw. "Are you all right?"

"It was good, yeah."

Nick grazes his teeth along the edge of Louis' earlobe. "Yeah?" He shifts his weight a bit so he can press a hand to Louis' side, just over his ribs. He's trembling. "Was it what you wanted?"

Louis' breath hitches, so quietly that Nick wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't lying on top of him. "Perfect," he whispers, stroking his fingertips down the nape of Nick's neck and across his shoulders. When Nick pushes up onto his hands and looks down, Louis’ lips are still curled into a little smile, though it wavers a bit when Nick pulls out.

“I’ll be right back,” Nick promises, darting a quick kiss to Louis’ lips and slipping off the bed and into the loo. He chucks the condom away and grabs a flannel from the cupboard, looking at his reflection in the mirror while he waits for the tap to run warm. There’s come on his stomach and pink marks on his shoulders from Louis’ fingernails, and his fondness for Louis written all over his face, plain to see.

He cleans himself up quickly and doesn't bother to school his expression before he goes back into the bedroom. Louis is still right in the middle of the bed, though he's rearranged the pillows and curled up a bit, turned half onto his side with his knees drawn slightly toward his chest. His eyes flutter open at the soft _click_ of the bathroom light going off, and he frowns at the flannel. "The tissues are fine."

Nick pointedly doesn't roll his eyes at the wad of tissues on the floor beside the bed. "Let me take care of you," he murmurs, climbing back into bed.

"All right." He's obedient and still while Nick cleans away the remains of come and sweat, watching Nick with eyes that are half-closed and fond, waiting until Nick has finished and lobbed the flannel back toward the bathroom to tip his chin up and say, "Kiss me."

Nick cups his cheek in hand, tracing the line of Louis' cheekbone with his thumb, keeping the kiss soft and slow, just touching their tongues together. "Darling," he breathes, leaning his forehead against Louis'.

Louis wraps his fingers around Nick's wrist, keeping his hand where it is but leaning back enough to look up at Nick, blue eyes bright. "I love you," he whispers, soft soft soft.

If Louis can feel Nick's heartbeat where he has his fingers wrapped around Nick's wrist, he must feel the way it kicks at his quiet declaration. Louis doesn't say it often, not in so many words, but that's probably a good thing given how Nick's heart goes crazy whenever he does. It's a lot, how much he loves Louis, knowing that Louis loves him. "Me too, love."

Louis hums, his eyes falling closed for a moment before he lets go of Nick's wrist and looks up at him. "Do me a cup of tea?"

Nick snorts a laugh, and with that, they're back to their normal selves, curled up naked together in Nick's bed. "Of course, love." He kisses him again, lingering until Louis makes a soft noise against his mouth. "If that's what you want."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://accidentalambivalence.tumblr.com/)


End file.
